


Sadistic?

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Fuyuhiko steps in to protect a girl being harassed, and gets Peko to deal with the guys who did it. And then ponders if he is sadistic or just likes justice being served.[Prompt 11: “I’m not sadistic, I just like watching the people I hate suffer.”]





	Sadistic?

“Leave her alone, you pieces of shit!” Fuyuhiko yells, dashing across the playing field towards the boys gathered around one of the girls. He doesn’t even know her, but he knows these fuckers are harassing her.

The boys turn around and see Fuyuhiko running towards them, and even though he’s short and doesn’t look nearly as tough as he thinks he should, they panic and run away. But not before he gets a look at their faces.

He runs over to the girl, who hunches in on herself, sobbing. “You okay?”

She sniffs and looks up at him. “They… were…”

“Sexually harassing you?” he suggests, pretty certain that’s the case. He and the rest of his classmates are only fourteen, but so many of the boys (and some of the girls) have turned into assholes.

The girl nods. “Y-Yeah. Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Fuyuhiko says. He offers the girl a hand and helps her stand up. “Don’t worry; they won’t do it again.”

“Young Master?” Peko whispers into his ear, and he jumps.

He spins around and sees Peko, his girlfriend and family-appointed bodyguard, stood right beside him.

“Is everything all right?”          

“Yeah, was just helping this girl out,” he says, and he leans close to Peko and adds, “You know what to do.”

Peko nods and smiles.

 

* * *

 

The boys never come back to school.

Their bodies are found three days later, heads smashed in. Fuyuhiko didn’t do the dirty work, but he watched Peko’s skilled work with a grin. And when she saw his smile, he felt the need to add, “I’m not sadistic, I just like watching the people I hate suffer.” Although… he probably is sadistic.

When Fuyuhiko sees the story on the news, he grins and kisses Peko. “Thanks.”

“It’s my job,” Peko says, smiling.


End file.
